This invention relates generally to a socket assembly which cooperates with a plug to connect a pair of conduits in fluid communication.
A known socket assembly which is utilized in association with a plug to connect a pair of conduits in fluid communication is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,052,261. A socket assembly disclosed in this patent has a valve member which telescopically receives the leading end portion of a plug and is moved from a closed position to an open position by the plug as the plug is inserted into a socket body. A plurality of detent balls are provided to hold the plug in the socket body. When this known socket assembly is disconnected, the valve member is held against movement to the open position by only a biasing spring and can be easily opened. In addition, the valve member is designed for use in association with plugs of one particular size and cannot accommodate plugs having leading end portions which are of different diameters and axial lengths.
Various other known socket assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,715,099; 3,613,726; 3,532,101; 2,931,668; 2,461,700; 2,456,045 and 2,449,938. At least one or more of the various socket assemblies disclosed in these patents utilize O-ring seals to engage plug elements, locking balls to engage a valve member, and threaded connections between parts of the socket assembly.